The curse mark's other victim: Kaede
by YuiUchiha24
Summary: a new o.c. that is part of team 7. when the snake gives her a curse mark, she has to join him or convince Sasuke to stay. will her best friend listen or follow the darkness she refuses to enter?


The curse mark's other victim: Sasuke and Kaede grow close.

CHAPTER 1:

"Alright, and now for the team pairings. We have one team that will have four." Kaede looked around and wondered who would be her new teammates. Iruka had already called off six teams.

"And for team 7, there will be four members."

Kaede wondered if this could be her team. It would be sort of difficult to have three other members...

"First is, Naruto Uzumaki. Next is Sakura Haruno..." Kaede chuckled. They would have a hard time being on a team together.

"Sasuke Uchiha.." This made Kaede laugh even more. She looked over at Sasuke, who was scowling. Kaede had always thought he was admirable but, would rather die than admit it. Though there wasn't much to admit.

"And the fourth member will be...Kaede Doshuka." Oh no... Sasuke, she didn't mind. She joked with Naruto a lot too. But, Sakura! No way...there might be issues there. She looked over at Naruto, who had a special look on his face. He looked at Sakura and I, and he smiled. Then, he looked at Sasuke, and he got a sour look. Sasuke easily returned the hatred. Naruto hopped on the desk and got in Sasuke's face. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Shikamaru bumped Naruto and he fell into Sasuke, their lips mashed together. The whole class of girls looked like they were going to pass out, or have smoke coming out of their ears. Especially those too twits, Sakura and Ino. Kaede focused back on Naruto and Sasuke, who looked like they were going to puke. Sasuke got up and walked out of the room while, Naruto was watching a stampede of girls coming at him. Kaede just giggled and sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes and waited for the day to end. When the class was dismissed, Kaede walked out of the door to find Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto spoke first.

"Hey Kaede! We're supposed to wait for our new sensei out here."

"Oh, okay. Sounds good." She looked over at the other two, who were standing farther from Naruto than she was.

"So, you're Kaede, then? I have seen you but, didn't bother to ask your name." Gee, how gentlemanly... Sasuke was polite but, not at the same time. The four of them waited outside for their new sensei. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe, Naruto was on the floor, Sakura sat as close to Sasuke as possible, and Kaede sat on top of the nearest desk. This was taking long... the door opened and Sasuke moved. A tall man with white, spiky hair stepped in. He had the usual green vest on. However, he had his left eye covered by his leaf village headband and a mask covering all of his face, except for his right eye. Kaede thought it was an interesting look. She didn't mind it though.

"Yo, i'm Kakashi and I will be your new teacher." Sasuke said nothing. Sakura bowed and said..

"Nice to meet you Kakashi Sensei. I am Sakura Haruno."

"Ah, so if your Sakura, then you must be Kaede." Kaede looked over and hopped off of the desk.

"Yes, I'm Kaede Doshuka. Its nice to meet you."

"I heard a lot about you. You have the Doshuka clan's technique, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. Very similar situations with you two." He gestured to Sasuke. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, well, it isn't my place to say. She can tell you if she wants to." Naruto looked anxious now.

"Hey! Kaede! What's going on. How are you similar to this guy?" Kaede didn't care for sad speeches.

"Long story. I'll tell you later on down the road."

"Eh?" Kakashi Sensei interrupted.

"So! I would like each of you to tell me your name and your goal. Let's start with Naruto."

"Okay! Well, i'm Naruto Uzumaki! My goal is to become the Hokage!"

"Good next, Kaede."

"If you know our names, why did you ask us for them?"

"Well, its kind of a procedure thing to do, isn't it?" Is this guy for real?

"Well, okay. I'm Kaede Doshuka and my goal is secret." Sakura looked annoyed.

"What kind of answer is that? We are your team now and you can tell us anything."

"Well, my goal requires telling you the story of my clan and, I won't be doing that yet. Well, I could tell you that I really want to become an Anbu but, my main goal will stay secret."

"Hm. I'm Sakura Haruno and my goal is to do my best and win someone's heart." Kaede rolled her eyes.

"We don't have to be jonin to figure out who your talking about. Saying 'someone' is useless." Sakura and Kaede were glaring at each other. Kakashi cleared his throat and told Sasuke to go next.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I want to get revenge and revive my clan" Kaede thought about that...it sounded a bit familiar... Kakashi told the four of them to follow him to their new training site.

"I have brought my contestants here ever since I became a jonin." What did he mean by contestants?

"Okay! I have a test for you all!" Naruto got a sour look.

"Heeey! I thought we were done with tests!"

"You have never taken a test like this though..." Kaede was confused and, she didn't care about tests but did not think this would be an average one...

"I have three bells. Three of you must catch one bell and th-" Naruto interrupted

"There's four of us!"

"Just listen! The one who does not catch a bell will not get lunch and will be tied to the post over there." He pointed at a tall wooden post in the field with rope beside it. Kaede figured that Naruto would most likely be the one to be tied up but, her maniacal side hoped it would be Sakura.

"You may use any means necessary to get these bells. There are no rules!"

"Wait...we won't..get...lunch!" Naruto was beside himself. He started stomping in protest. Kakashi just laughed.

"And...start..." They all readied themselves.

"Wait! I need to get something first." They all looked at him wearily. He reached behind his back and grabbed something. Kaede wondered if he had a weapon... After much anticipation, Kakashi pulled out a...book? Naruto was freaking out again.

"EHY DO YOU NEED A BOOK!,!""

"I need to catch up on my reading. I left off at a dramatic part...now...start!" Naruto started off running

At Kakashi and he easily dodged and Naruto face planted.

Kaede jumped behind the bushes and moved down a bit. She hid and watched the others' moves. Sasuke had done a similar thing to what she did. He was in one of the trees lining the field. A little more noticeable than what Kaede did but, not bad. Sakura,however, was running toward the forest, being exremely obvious. Kaede scoped the premises, looking for other possible hideouts. As she did this, Naruto was running circles around Kakashi. He attempted to strike him in the arm, but Kakashi easily dodged it. He then reached around and grabbed Naruto's arm. He twisted it back and pushed him away. Naruto grunted and charged back at him. Kakashi didn't even take his eyes off of his book as he dodged him. Then, he tripped Naruto with ease. Kaede saw a little glint of light near Kakashi. She figured it must be wire. Sure enough Naruto tripped and was wriggling around on the floor. Kakashi was occupied securing the wire when Sasuke seized his chance. He came up behind Kakashi and threw a kunai at his back. It hit but, there was no blood. Poof! A log appeared where Kakashi was moments ago. He used the substitution. Sasuke looked angry as he retreated back into the forest. Before he reached the tree line, a kunai was thrown at his feet. Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree, smiling, waving, and...still holding the book. Kaede thought she would intervene when Sakura made her move. She was also curious as to what he was reading... She didn't know much about Kakashi so; she didn't know what he would like. Poetry? A training guide? She heard a rustle of leaves nearby and looked over. She saw a flash of pink a few feet beside her..Sakura was going to make her move. Kaede thought that Sakura might do an undercover attack first, and not charge. She guessed Sakura didn't want to do anything hasty in case Sasuke was watching which, he probably wouldn't be. Kaede was a very nice person but, when it came to two specific people, she lost control of her nice behavior. One of them was, obviously, Sakura. The other, is Ino. They were both obsessive girls who care about impressing Sasuke and nothing else. It doesn't matter who they trample on or hurt. They don't even better themselves if it has nothing to do with Sasuke. What they don't understand is, Sasuke doesn't care. They try to look all pretty for him for no reason. The only reason he knows who they are is because they harass him. Kaede cut off her mental rant. She needed to focus on her strategy. She had one thing that she could try. She has it down but, there are a few things she has to work on such as, keeping a hold on it for longer time. She figured it was worth a shot. The real Kakashi was standing near the opposite edge of the field from her. Sakura was wimping out, Sasuke was hiding, and Naruto was still squirming on the ground. She decided to go for it. She softly whispered the name of her technique. A large circle with two slashes through it replaced her pupils. She crouched down behind the closest tree to Kakashi. She stared at the back of his skull and repeated the name of her technique. She peered into Kakashi's brain. She saw his memories and emotions. Apparently he was feeling relaxed and not at all tense. She knew that she could bend his emotions to her will. However, she needed to hurry. He was thinking about the book that he was reading. She soon realized what kind of book it was and knew she probably has not read it. She didn't look far enough to see the title. But, that was irrelevant at the moment. She took a hold of his emotions and switched them to the opposite. He was relaxed but, with her skill, he now felt nervous and threatened. Kakashi started to sweat and looked around nervously. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, though. It didn't make sense.

Kaede walked out from behind the tree. She stepped in front of Kakashi and gave him an intimidating stare, increasing his anxiety and fear. He gulped and kneeled down. He was obviously scared out of his skin right now. Kaede didn't really like the fact that she could push him to insanity. She wasn't the kind of person to do that. Sasuke came out from behind a tree, as well.

"What's going on?" He looked at Kakashi, shaking on the ground. Then he looked at Kaede. He couldn't see all of her face, though. Then Sakura came out and stood by Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What is she doing to him?" He didn't answer her. Naruto was staring at Kakashi as he tried to wiggle his way out of the wire. He looked confused.

"Hey, Sakura! What's going on!"

"We don't know, idiot!" Kaede was still staring at Kakashi. He was crawling away from all four of them. He stumbled on a rock and dropped the bells onto the ground. Kaede gave him another look and Kakashi kicked the bells over toward her. She walked forward, not taking her eyes off of him, and picked up the bells. However, she only got one. It was obvious when Kaede released Kakashi because he shook his head, looked around, and got up.

"So, that's the power of the Doshuka clan's Kekkei Genkai. That was frightening." Sasuke looked over at Kaede, who turned around to face her three teammates. Her eyes were back to normal now, as Naruto and Sakura stared in shock.

"So, you have one too, hm?" Sasuke gave Kaede an interested look as he spoke.

"Yes, I know what yours is too. The Sharingan, right?"

"Yes. Interesting that you have a powerful one, though." This was the first time Kaede had really had a conversation with Sasuke. He seemed interested in her Kekkei Genkai.

"What is yours called?"

"The Sukkiri." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The Doshuka clan. I remember that now. Its quite powerful and...Unavoidable." Naruto was listening in awe.

"Wait! What Sukkiri and what do you mean unavoidable!" Kakashi walked over to them and smiled at Kaede. "The Sukkiri. It's interesting that you can master it already."

"I wouldn't say mastered. I have to get the timing down. I can't hold it for an unlimited amount of time like I should be able too. I can only hold it for about ten minutes.

"That's enough time isn't it?" Naruto questioned her.

"No, elders could even put permanent alterations on people."

"Alterations?"

"The Sukkiri allows me to look inside the brain of another and alter their thoughts, emotions, and memories. I can enter the person's brain without leaving mine. I stay conscious the whole time. The better aspect of it is that there is no defense that can hold against it. You cannot release it. If there is a permanent alteration on you, you can't put a seal on it, either. That's the unavoidable part of it."

All of her teammates listened to the details of the Sukkiri. Sasuke looked interested and shocked. Naruto was still confused, and Sakura slightly shuddered.

"Well, Kaede, you get lunch. You can't interfere at all when the others try to get a bell, understood?"

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Kaede went over to a tree and sat against it. She observed as Naruto made a clone and broke the wire. It didn't seem like a regular clone, though. Naruto, now free, charged at Kakashi who tripped him and tied his feet together. Kaede couldn't stifle her giggle as she watched Naruto hop around. Sasuke was the next to capture a bell. Then, unfortunately, Kaede thought, Sakura got the last bell. Kaede, Sasuke, and Sakura ate their lunch as Naruto sat, tied to a pole, starving. Kaede felt badly but, Kakashi specifically said not to give him food. She felt tempted to sneak him a bite. She scooted closer to him and put together the perfect bite. She searched the forest for Kakashi and did not see him. She stood.

"Hey, Naruto, open your mouth." Sakura looked angry.

"Are you stupid! We're going to get in trouble!"

"So? He's starving." Kaede retorted. Sasuke stood too and shoved a bite of rice in Naruto's face. He had his head slightly turned away. Kaede laughed at his awkward generosity. Sakura looked over at her other teammates all giving Naruto their food.

"Well, if Sasuke's giving him food..." Sakura held a bite up to him, too. Naruto grinned from ear to ear and munched all three. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared and all four of them were horrified.

"You all...disobeyed my rules." Sakura broke down.

"I'm sorry! He was just hungry and-"

"You all pass!" All four of the young ninjas looked confused.

"Wait, I though them feeding me was bad!" Naruto was, yet again, confused.

"It wasn't bad, it was teamwork!" They started to understand now.

"Alright. You all did well and, I will continue to train you as my pupils!"

The four comrades walked from the training field, and into the town. Sasuke was on the end, Sakura next to him, and Kaede, reluctantly, walked beside Sakura. Naruto, on the other end, suggested they all eat ramen. Sasuke refused and Sakura, expectedly, followed his opinion.

"We could all just go home," Kaede suggested.

"No! I think we should all get to know each other more! I would like to know more about Sasuke!" Sakura lit up at her own words.

"Actually, Kaede, I want to ask you more about the Sukkiri." Sasuke actually agreed with Sakura but, not in the way she expected. Kaede thought it might be interesting to talk to him, though.

"Why me?" She couldn't reveal that she wanted to talk, of course.

"It's an interesting technique." Though, he did want to know about the Sukkiri, Sasuke was more interested in how Kaede mastered it so easily and so quickly. They team decided to settle at a bridge over the river. Sasuke stood next to Kaede and blankly asked her when she first started to use it.

"Well, about four years ago was when I was getting gradually better at using it. Before that, I didn't use it as much." Sasuke grunted and looked down at the water. He was feeling worthless compared to Itachi, and now her, too.

They stayed there for a couple of hours and, when they all went home, Sasuke and Kaede ended up going in the same direction. Now that it was just them, Kaede wanted to know something.

"Why are you interested in when I mastered my Kekkei Genkai?"

"... well, I was wondering what motivation you had to have..."

"Similar to yours. Did you hear the story of my clan at any time?"

"No..."

"Well, I was about 8. I had this spot that my siblings and I went to a long time ago. It was where we went to see the moon and the stars. I had gone by myself, one day. My sister, Suzu, was with Ino. Daimaru,my brother and Suzu's twin, was home. Suzu was staying over night at Ino's so, i was alone when i went home. The Doshuka main house is farther away from other houses. I was close to the archway leading to the main courtyard and heard my mother scream. I ran through the main house, passing dead and bloody relatives. I opened the door to my parent's room and they were both dead. The murderer was gone. I looked all over for Daimaru but, he was nowhere. Not his body, nothing. I ran to get Suzu, who was only 5 at the time, to help me look for him. I still haven't found him, or the one who killed everybody. Not long after that, Suzu started hating me more than she had before it happened. We have never been close, though. She blamed me for not finding her twin brother and for not saving their family. So, she moved to the stone village with Anaka Hyuga, who abandoned the way of the shinobi. After that, I started to train harder and harder and that's why i can use the Sukkiri so precisely." Sasuke sat there for a minute.

"Do you want revenge?"

"More than almost anything."

"Then how do you act so normal and happy?"

"Because i promised myself i wouldn't lose sight of who i am in the process of getting my revenge."

"That makes you stronger than me." Kaede was surprised he said that. But, retelling her story made her realize how similar it was to Sasuke's, though there are many different aspects. They came to the road where they would go in different directions.

"Bye, Sasuke. See you tomorrow." Kaede smiled and waved, while Sasuke smirked and turned away with a quick whoosh of his hand.

Kaede entered the courtyard and went to the same room she had lived in her whole life. She lied on the bed and drifted off almost immediately.

It had been a fairly normal week. The four of them had done missions from catching people's pets, to weeding gardens. Naruto had continuously asked about more interesting missions but, Kakashi just said it was a part of the learning experience. Kaede just thought he didn't know what else to say.

They were soon assigned a mission that Kakashi said was their first 'real challenge'. Naruto was beyond excited. Kakashi told them they would be gathering supplies from their allies, the stone village. Kaede froze when he said the name, stone. She hadn't seen her sister since she left three years ago. Suzu told her that she never wanted to see her again. To be honest, Kaede was horrified to see her. How would she react? Sasuke remembered her story and looked over at her. He saw her face, frozen in fear, and thought she was more afraid to see her sister than going up against a deadly opponent. He looked away from her as he gave her one pat on the shoulder, his way of comforting her. Kaede took no notice as shock and fear consumed her.

"Hey Kaede! What's wrong?" Naruto was poking her for answers. Then, Kakashi walked up to her.

"Kaede, what's going on?"

"Oh. I uh-" Kaede returned from her thoughts. "Nothing, i'm fine."

"That's a joke! There's something up with you...to even pretend like there isn't is foolish." Kaede's eyes widened and her stomach flipped at that word. Foolish. Suzu always said that about about her. Kaede was starting to get angry.

"Don't you...dare...say that..to me. You don't understand anything about it! So why don't you shut up until you do, okay!" Sakura stared at her. She had never been yelled at like that by anyone. Kaede wasn't the type to lose her temper but, as it was Sakura, it was easier for her to get mad. She had poked at Kaede's weak point. She was the most vulnerable when it came to anything having to do with her siblings. She calmed herself down, though she wasn't really calm at all.

"I will be fine." Sasuke made a humorous 'hm' noise.

"Well, if you say so. We should be leaving tomorrow morning. Rest up for today."

"We could all hang out in town for the rest of the day." It had become a sort of routine for them. Naruto looked wearily at Kaede.

"Yeah, i don't think we should leave Kaede alone."

"I told you, i'm fine."

"Push! Like we believe that! Right, Sakura?"

"Hm." Sakura turned her nose up. "She looks like she needs rest. Maybe she should go home and the rest of us could go." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"That's not an option. Huh, to think you would just leave being someone in this state. And on your team, no less"

"Uh, that's not what i meant Sasuke...she looks tired."

"Well, she'll come either way. Won't you?" Naruto had a hopeful look on his face as he said that. Kaede didn't want to let him down. She also wanted to prove to Sakura that she wasn't backing down to her.

"Yeah! I'll come." Sakura looked defeated as they walked from the training site, into town. They stopped by the ramen stand. Naruto had five bowls and the others ate theirs slowly. Once they left, they ran into Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Kaede thought her day couldn't get any worse. Ino saw Sasuke and started glowing.

"Sasuke! How are you!" Sasuke ignored her. Choji looked at Kaede, who was staring into space.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Choji munched on a chip. Kaede snapped her head up.

"Oh! Nothing, just a little distracted." Choji was about to speak again when they heard a distant shout. Kakashi was walking toward them. When he reached them he waved coolly.

"Yo. Turns out we won't be going to the Stone village tomorrow. Some people that live there are bringing the supplies."

"Aaww! That was gonna be fun!" Naruto slumped over in disappointment.

"Well at least you don't have to see Suzu," kakashi said, trying to lift the mood. Kaede was relieved.

"Yeah! I don't! HA!" Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Hey! What's going on? What about Suzu!" Great, Kaede thought, now Ino was opening her mouth.

"Nothing," Kaede said darkly.

"Well, we have to get going. Asuma sensei is waiting for us." Shikamaru obviously wanted to leave.

"We can stay a little longer!" Ino said in protest. She wanted to stay with Sasuke. How ignorant. The three walked past them. Ino reluctantly stumbled away. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kaede started walking again. They decided the streets were too crowded and went to the same bridge they usually went to. Naruto babbled about not being able to go on a mission. Sasuke told him to shut up about it.

"Hey! Don' t tell me what to do! Hmf! Acting so high and mighty..."

"Idiot..."

Kaede giggled at them. There was nothing she could do about their bickering. It was kind of their instinct. But, it was still funny. She thought about not having to see her sister but, she couldn't help but feel like she couldn' t hold off the reunion forever. There would be a day when she would have to face her again, painful as it may be. Kaede felt tired and decided to head home first. She scuffled through the courtyard but, instead of going to her room, she went to Daimaru's. Kaede looked around the room. He had a little table in the corner with homework from the school on it. She imagined her little brother writing and studying there. Tears started streaming down her face. Kaede hadn't gone in there since the night he went missing. She missed his little face that was always smiling. He was so young, it wasn't fair. Why did she have to lose him? She felt like she had no one left. No parents. No brother. She didn't even feel like she had a sister anymore. Her whole clan, gone. Kaede was gushing tears now. She was sobbing loudly and, after a few minutes, started to scream. Her piercing scream filled the room, echoing throughout the hall behind her. When she decided to go back to her room, she sat on her bed for a while before going to sleep. It was hard for her though, she couldn't stop crying for hours.

The next day was average. Kaede and her teammates waited for Kakashi, who was late, and trained the usual amount of time. Afterwards, they went to their usual spot with Sasuke and Naruto's usual bickering. That night, however, Kaede and Sasuke were walking home together, when someone cut them off. A tall figure came out from behind a tree. Kaede cringed the moment she saw who it was. Guy.

"Yo! Miss Doshuka! I have news!"

"Ermm...what?" Kaede was always uncomfortable around that guy.

"A team that was assuring the stone villagers safe arrival came back tonight with news you might want to hear." She was curious. How will this relate to her? There was one thing she could think of but...she didn't see it being true.

"What news?"

"Anaka Hyuga was one of the villagers."

"Anaka? So...was Suzu-" Guy cut her off.

"Yes...Your sister has returned to the Leaf."

Kaede felt her knees wobble. DAMMIT, she thought. How could this happen to her now? Didn't she just get over a panic attack! However, this was what Kaede had thought about earlier. She would need to face her sister sooner or later and, apparently, it would be sooner. Kaede was still nervous as hell but, her sort of realization kept her a little saner. Sasuke, however, still looked worried.

"Hey, Kaede? Are you going to be okay? Do you want to go somewhere and escape from her for a while?"

"No. I need to face my sister. I can't avoid her forever, can I?"

"You could try. I heard your screaming last night and I don't think you need any more hits right now." Just when Kaede thought Sasuke never expressed his feelings...

"YOUNG LOVE! SO YOUTHFULL AND PROMISING!" And just when Kaede thought Guy had left...

"Hey, Guy! Could you give her some space? I think there's something you can do somewhere else."

"There is!" Thank god! Kaede was beyond relieved that he would be leaving... she turned to Sasuke and tried to find words.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You don't have to put up with her yet, you know."

"I might as well get it over with."

"You don't have to put on a brave face all the time, either. Its obvious your scared."

"Why do you wear a face on all the time then?"

"I have to."

"What? You can't get soft?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he really being told this right now?

"Uh..we're supposed to be worrying about you right now..."

"No need...I told you I can handle her, didn't I?"

"Hm. If you say so." Why was there so much humor in his voice, Kaede thought, annoyed.

"I don't believe you. Maybe you should stay at the Uchiha house."

"I think i'll be fine, thank you." Why was he getting so opinionated all of a sudden?

"Fine, then let's go."

"I thought just sai-"

"I'm taking you somewhere else." Kaede was utterly confused. Where did he want to go?

"Uh, sure." Sasuke started walking in the opposite direction. They had walked for what seemed like hours when, Kaede heard the sound of rushing water. They came around a corner to see a waterfall below them. They river before it was beautiful. It had tall grass growing on either side and lily pads even skirted the edges. Sasuke walked over to the edge of the river and looked down. It was a smaller waterfall. The drop wasn't insanely huge, either. There weren't' t many sharp rocks at the bottom, just a large pool, with large boulders around the edge. Kaede looked all around. She couldn't help but gaze in awe at the beautiful scenery.

"Alright, lets go."

"Huh?" She had no idea what he meant. He took off his shirt to expose his lean, not too muscular, torso. She could guess what was about to happen. He slid off his shoes and dove off the edge, into the pool below. She ran to the edge to see him land. He gracefully plunged, head first, into the water. It looked like fun, Kaede thought.

"Well? Aren't you going to try?" He shouted up to her.

She hesitated for a moment then, slid her shoes off, slid her jacket onto the ground, let her hair down, and leapt off. It was exhilarating to be falling freely through the air. A bit frightening though, she thought. She readied herself for the water below. She straightened out her arms, and crashed into the water. She thought it was less graceful than Sasuke, though. She swam up to the surface and gulped in the air as she felt the cool breeze on her face. Sasuke was sitting on a rock at the edge of the pool. She paddled over to him and climbed up on neighboring rock to Sasuke's. She squeezed as much water out of her hair as she could.

"Well, that was fun," She said, though there may have been a sarcastic twinge in there.

"Yeah, i think it's kind of thrilling." He sat there, shirtless, and smirking at her. Kaede was freezing. She rubbed her arms to try and warm them up.

"Let's go get our things." He suggested, shivering. They easily climbed back up the cliff. Kaede hastily put on her coat, as Sasuke did with his shirt. She tied the ribbon for her hair around her wrist, and gathered her shoes. They made their way back to the town. It hadn't been that far of a walk, after all. Sasuke followed Kaede to the archway, leading into her house. They exchanged goodbyes, and Sasuke went to his own house, where he drifted to sleep. Kaede had slept easier that night. She was worn out from the dive and, Sasuke had cheered her up, as well. She had always seen him as an empty person who gets a lot of attention but, she saw now that he's amazing once he opens up to you. Wait, she thought, does this mean he's opening up to me, she pondered. Huh, that's interesting. She hadn't thought about it too much before she fell fast asleep. A good thing too because, sleep took her mind off of the giant hurdle she would face tomorrow...

Kaede sat up in bed when she woke and rubbed her eyes. She wearily got dressed and went out the Doshuka house. She took about two steps before Sasuke intercepted her. She squinted through her tired eyes at him.

"Whatr you doin...?" Kaede yawned as she finished her muttered statement.

"Go back inside." She was too tired for this...

"Uugghh. Why...?"

"Do you want to deal with Suzu in this...state...?" It was all coming back now. Suzu was arriving today. She repeated that as it gradually sunk in. Suzu..coming...to-today? CRAP! How could she be so stupid? Jeez, she really was tired. She rubbed her eyes again and shook her head. She was so tired that she forgot to put her hair up. It was long, and waving in the breeze. Kaede slumped over. Great.

"What happened to all that courage you had?" Sasuke had that smirk again.

"I slept it off..." She felt ill.

"Heh..." Now he had the smirk, and the humorous chuckle...even better. She straightened and looked down the street towards town.

"...now er never, right?" Kaede sarcastically mumbled. Sasuke took a few steps and turned, waiting for her to follow. Kaede hesitated. But, she pinched her arm to get herself moving. Kaede and Sasuke walked toward the Hokage's office, where Suzu would be waiting...

They walked up to the door of the Third Hokage's office and halted. Sasuke looked over at Kaede.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Sasuke smirked and slid open the door.

"Lord Hokage, Kaede has come to see her sister." The Third Hokage was at his desk. He was wearing his usual attire and smoking his pipe. Beside him was a jonin and in front of his desk was Anaka Hyuga, wearing a gray hoodie with navy blue pants. She had no weapon holster or headband. Kaede glanced over to the farthest wall from his desk where, in the corner, a petite girl with very short black hair was leaning against the wall. Suzu was in a netting shirt with a skirt, above her knees, and slit up to her waist with blue leggings underneath. She had no weapon holster but, she did wear a stone village headband around her arm and, when she moved, you could see a glint of red in her hair. A red similar to Kaede's. Suzu looked at her sister and sneered at her. Kaede looked defeated as she moved her eyes to the floor, her head down.

"Even though you don't have it up, your hair looks just as foolish when its down." What a nice greeting, Kaede thought, well it was better than she expected. Sasuke looked at Suzu in disbelief.

"Suzu," Anaka ordered, "try to be more gracious to your sister by blood."

"As far as i'm concerned, she is no sister of mine." Suzu strode out of the room, barely brushing against Kaede and Sasuke as she passed.

"...Hugh, that girl..." Anaka shook her head. Kaede had not lifted her head as tears streamed down her face.

"I had hoped she would at least be a little nicer after all this time..." Kaede was only whispering as Sasuke looked menacingly at the door. He didn't think Kaede deserved to have someone like that around. He decided right then that he would make it his mission to keep Suzu away from Kaede or, at least, from saying anything rude. Sasuke tapped Kaede's shoulder. He thought maybe that woman would say something but, she just walked out after Suzu. Jeez, he thought, these people were even less sociable than he was...

"Sasuke, take Kaede to your other teammates. It may not be good to take her to a place with many memories such as her home." The Hokage kindly smiled at them. Sasuke nodded and lead Kaede out of the door. She stood up straight and wiped her tears. When they walked out of the building, Kaede turned the wrong direction.

"Kaede, we are going to the bridge where Naruto and Sakura are waiting."

"I'm going to train. You can join me if you want." Kaede was determinant stomping off and Sasuke figured he might as well follow her. They reached the training grounds and Kaede reached for her kunai. She aimed precisely at the five trees surrounding her. Sasuke wondered how she would aim with no targets. She turned, looking at all the trees. She slipped her coat onto the ground and took her stance. She faced the first tree and made a hand sign with her kunai between her fingers.

"Vital attack: level!" She threw the first kunai and turned to the second, third, fourth, and fifth trees throwing a different kunai each time. When she stopped, she stood straight and glanced at each tree. The first tree had a kunai dead center, the rest were the same. However, each kunai was at exactly the same height on each tree. It seemed like nothing special. He wondered why it was a vital attack.

"If i visualize a person on each tree, the kunai are hitting the main arteries, causing that to be a vital attack. If hit, anyway. It isn't hard to deflect a coming kunai."

"Not bad but, i would like to show you my Kekkei Genkai. I saw yours."

"Okay..."

"Follow me." They sped off to a different part of the forest. This area had all different targets in random places.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke flew up and was twisting all around throwing some kunai at the targets, and others, hitting already flying kunai and redirecting them to hit targets. Kaede watched in awe. That's amazing, she thought, he looks so cool! He stopped twirling, and landed elegantly. His eyes were red with three marks around his pupil. She looked around at the targets. All were hit in the center, not one stray kunai. Not one unhit target.

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"I know." He smirked as his eyes changed back to normal.

"Oh, Sasuke. Don't be so modest!" Kaede started laughing. She hated her laugh. She thought it sounded weird and loud.

"Heh...hehehe...ehah...hahahhaa!" Sasuke was...laughing..? Kaede never heard him laugh. She didn't think anyone has heard him laugh for a very long time.

"When was the last time you laughed like that?" Sasuke stopped immediately.

"I...don't remember." Kaede gave him a warm smile.

"You should laugh more often."

"Nah..."

"What? Can't laugh in front of Naruto?" Kaede was taunting him.

"Precisely..."

Kaede started muttering words like 'ridiculous' and 'honestly!' Sasuke just made his humorous 'hm' noise.

"Well, I guess I don't wear a mask ALL the time, then, do I?" Sasuke was actually being funny!

"Yeah...guess not..." She chuckled. Kaede picked up her coat and put her arms through the sleeves.

"What is it with you that always make me feel better?"

"Dunno. But I don't mind..." They walked out of the forest and back to the street that lead to their homes. When it came time for them to part ways, Kaede turned, but stopped in her tracks. Sasuke looked back to see her frozen. He walked up to her and looked in the direction if her eyes. Under the archway of the Doshuka house, stood Suzu, arms crossed and cold.

"Are you going to come inside or just stand there like an idiot?" Sasuke clenched his fists. Kaede started to walk through the archway, and Sasuke followed. Kaede turned to look at him.

"Aren't you going home?"

"I think I'll make sure this brat stays in line first." Kaede's eyes widened. Was he really this concerned?

"There's no need, all she does is insult so-"

"Save your breath, i'm staying." Kaede was so confused. She knew she was closer to Sasuke than many people but, was she that close in his eyes too? With the way he's acting, it seems like it. In just a few weeks...Kaede's thought trailed off as Suzu cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She said, sneering at Sasuke.

"I don't have to answer to you..." Suzu was obviously angry and her pupils were replaced by a circle with two slashes through it, the sign of the Sukkiri. Kaede acted quickly and did the same. With almost no experience, Suzu was easily overpowered by Kaede's Sukkiri. Suzu was now calm, thanks to Kaede.

"Don't use that on him! I thought you never used it at all."

"Guess it just slipped out cuz' i was angry..." Suzu was obviously enjoying being a nuisance.

"That's dangerous! You need to control it." It seemed liked Kaede was being the older sibling but, her voice still trembled.

"Why? It's his fault if he annoys me."

"You haven't studied the Sukkiri. You don't know how dangerous it can be..."

"I don't care..." Kaede knew there was no reasoning with her... "Is he leaving or not?"

"No..." It was Sasuke who answered her. "I'm staying for a while." Suzu scrunched her face in anger.

"How long is a while? I don't approve of you...this isn't even your house..."

"I'm allowing him to stay. And this isn' t your house anymore..." She was still only whispering.

"Your right...i guess. Well, if HE'S staying, then i'm going to Ino's. I was planning on going there shortly anyway..."

"That would be best," Sasuke said as he glared at her. Suzu glared back and stomped out of the door. Sasuke had a little thought run across his mind, 'Mission accomplished...temporarily, anyway'. Kaede was confused. How had that happened, she thought. She was tired and had enough for one day. It wasn't time to sleep just yet. She and Sasuke figured they would see Naruto and, sadly, Sakura. She tried to have a positive attitude about her but, it was difficult. They made their way to the bridge, staying silent. Naruto was running up and down the bridge. Sakura, however, wasn't there. When they approached the bridge, Naruto looked beyond excited.

"Kaede! What's happening? You guys have been gone for two days!"

"Sorry. I was going through something stupid."

"It's okay right? Are you gonna be here now?"

"Of course." She kindly smiled at him and he returned it with a goofy grin. She casually reached behind her back and snuck a shiriken out of her pouch. Naruto was still laughing when she threw it to his right side, causing him to dodge it. It went as she planned. He tripped on the railing and fell over, into the river. Kaede busted out laughing as he paddled to the edge. She looked over to see if Sasuke was laughing. He only let out the usual humorous grunt, because he was around Naruto. Oh well, she thought, I'll get him later. Naruto waddled back up to the bridge, soaking wet.

"What was that for!"

"Oh, i needed some training. You know, curving the hit," Kaede said, sarcastically.

"Hmmm..." Naruto looked wearily at her. Kaede saw Naruto as more of a little brother, and loved to see him laugh. Sasuke and Naruto were both very important to her. Sasuke was like a best friend to her now. She just hoped they won't leave her, like everyone else. Kaede had to interrupt herself. She remembered that she had to go see Hinata and Neji. Well, she wanted to. She usually visits on a regular basis, but she hasn't seen them in a while.

"I'm gonna go see Hinata and Neji. Is that alright?" Naruto frowned.

"You're leaving me with this guy?"

"No," Sasuke answered "i'm going to walk her there, so you won't be alone with me."

"Hey! Not fair! I will walk her there too."

"You're just going to be in the way..." Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other. Kaede didn't want any trouble.

"You can both come but, it's getting late, so i have to hurry." Naruto got a sly grin.

"Hurry, huh? Then...let's race..." Kaede was up for a challenge.

"You're gonna eat my dust!" Naruto glared comically at her.

A thought popped into her head.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you wanna race with us?"

"Nah...I'll let you guys do it and follow behind."

"If you say so...okay, Naruto. Let's go!" Kaede sped off, racing through the streets. She avoided carts and stands on her way. She heard a rock being shot across the ground. Naruto probably kicked it on his way. She faked a left turn and spun around to run in the opposite direction. She heard a crash and glanced behind her. Naruto had run into a vegetable cart. Probably trying to turn around, she thought. She giggled out loud. She definitely had a lead now. The Hyuga house was just around the corner. Naruto was only a couple of feet behind her. There was no way, she thought as she sped towards the door. Kaede felt something grasp her wrist. Hands? She turned her a head a bit to see two Naruto's, one running, and the other hold in to her wrist and taking leaps to keep up with her. She figured it was a clone and stabbed it with her kunai. Poof! The clone disappeared and she took one last stride before she threw open the door to the Hyuga house and flung her in. Naruto was right behind her; only, he crash landed into the tree out front.

"Guess I won this round." Kaede smirked at him but, she could only hold it for so long before she busted out with laughter.

"I'll..get you..next time.."! Naruto was wobbling to the door, making it look impossible to walk in a straight line. Sasuke casually walked up behind him. Kaede waved at him. Kaede turned around when she heard footsteps inside the house. Hinata came to greet them.

"Hello Kaede i-," she paused when she saw the dazed Naruto, "N-Naruto..." Kaede looked at Hinata's blushing face and remembered the night that Hinata told her she loved Naruto. A devious thought came to her.

"Hey Naruto, you should stay a while." Hinata looked like she could die. She nudged Kaede in the side and gave her a wide-eyed, worried look.

"You'll be fine..." Kaede whispered to her. Naruto, Kaede, Sasuke, and Hinata walked inside. Neji was already at the table, quietly sipping his tea.

"Neji! How's it goin'?" Kaede came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Ah, Kaede, its been a while. Tea?"

"Please," She answered, holding out her cup. Neji poured tea into Naruto and Sasuke's cups, too. They were all sipping quietly when Hinata's father stomped in.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be pouring the tea?"

"O-Oh! I'm sorry..." Naruto looked outraged. Kaede clenched her fists. She hated the way Hinata was treated by her father but didn' t want to ruin her relationship with Hinata and Neji further by saying something about it. He was the head of the Hyuga family, after all. Naruto, however, didn't understand that.

"Why should she have to do it, huh!" Naruto was standing now.

"Hinata is the weaker one. Neji, we have training to do." Naruto was about to retort when Kaede stepped in.

"Lord Hyuga, could Neji please stay and finish his tea? It would be a shame to waste it." Kaede kindly smiled at him. He looked at Naruto, then at Kaede.

"Very well," Kaede was relieved as he turned to walk away, "however, i want that boy to join us..." Oh no, Kaede thought, Naruto was about to be in some trouble. Naruto grinned evilly. As he walked out of the room, Hinata stood.

"N-Naruto, please leave now." Hinata pleaded.

"Huh? Why! I gotta help Neji train. That guy obviously saw my potential. Hehe..." Kaede couldn't believe how stupid he was. She was about to tell him what was really going on when they heard Neji's name being called.

"Naruto," Neji stood, "let's go." Naruto confidently skipped down the hall, following Neji. Kaede followed him. If anything goes wrong, she thought, i can intercept it. Sasuke and Hinata came too. When they all entered the courtyard, Lord Hyuga was standing in the middle of it. Naruto leapt down into field and Neji followed. Neji looked wearily at his uncle. He knew there were ulterior motives in his mind.

"Let's train!" Naruto jumped up and raised his fist. Kaede wished she could tell him to be careful.

"I will test your abilities first. Neji, stand aside for now." Neji walked over to the others. Kaede went whisper to Neji.

"He's going to punish him for speaking out. We can't let that happen. Naruto isn't weak but he can not beat your uncle yet."

"Yes i know. Will you intervene?" Neji turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"If i have to." Kaede didn't want it to come to that, though. From the fight between her clan and the Hyugas, she knew Lord Hyuga was merciless and had compassion for few things. Children, especially one's like Naruto, were not one of those few things. Kaede looked over at Hinata, who was shaking as she watched Naruto about to face her father. She walked over to Hinata and put her arm around her. Hinata sqeeezed Kaede's arm.

"It will be okay. I won't let him get hurt," Kaede assured her.

"No, "she squeaked, "i will help him if i can." She was quiet but, Kaede knew was serious.

"I'll back you up," Hinata gave her a relieved look.

Naruto, meanwhile, was jumping up and down. Lord Hyuga had a disgusted look on his face. It didn't look like he would drag this out. Just not the gentle fist, Kaede hoped. Lord Hyuga extended his foot and started to swipe it, spinning himself. The rotation! Like that's any better! Kaede gripped Hinata's shoulder.

"Get ready," she muttered. Hinata only had a few seconds. Hinata leapt forward and Kaede after her. Neji's eyes widened.

"What are you doing!"

Hinata attempted to push Naruto out of the way, but fainted the second she touched his shoulder. Dammit, Kaede thought. Lord Hyuga's arm was extended now, and chakra began to flow out. As it stood, Kaede was the closest but, Naruto and Hinata were still in range of the rotation. Kaede knew it was crazy but, she had to try and grab his arm to stop his movement. She flung her arm into the dome of chakra. Her forearm collided with his but, the movement was too fast and Kaede was sent flying. She was about to hit the post behind her, when someone grabbed both of her arms. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke grasping her left arm, and Neji holding her right. Her legs were still flung into the post and she felt a twinge of pain. Probably just a bruise, she thought. Kaede tried to land on her feet, but her ankle gave out. She tripped and fell into Sasuke, who tried to catch her. He held her back and lowered her onto the floor. She was propped up against a wall, with Sasuke next to her.

Naruto also tried to catch Hinata, but failed. They both crashed to floor and Naruto tried to inch Hinata and himself away from the overwhelming chakra coming from Lord Hyuga. Kaede tried to stand, but her ankle wouldn't let her.

"Great!" Kaede was fuming. Sasuke got up and leapt toward the rotation.

"Sasuke," Kaede called, "he can't keep it up for much longer, if they haven't been hit already, they'll be fine." Sasuke walked back over to Kaede and leaned against the wall. Sure enough, the rotation slowly died down. Once stopped, Lord Hyuga looked around at the unconscious Hinata and injured Kaede. An angry glare came across his face, aimed at Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?" He looked to Neji for answers.

"Lord Hyuga, lady Hinata came to help Naruto." Neji put his head down.

"Weak. My own daughter can't even stop the rotation. I never expected more. No surprise the survivor of the clan of imbeciles was unable to stop me, either."

"I think Hinata has a concussion." Neji was trying to wake her up. Lord Hyuga looked unfazed.

"Are you not worried about her?" Neji looked up at him, hoping he did care.

"It was her own fault."

He had taken it too far. Despite the pain, Kaede put pressure on her good leg to get up, using the wall for support. Sasuke helped her walk down to Hinata and Naruto.

"Pick her up, will you? She might need to go to the hospital." Naruto stood and grabbed Hinata by the arms. Kaede smiled at Sasuke and signaled him to let her go. She balanced on her one good leg. She put a cold rag that Neji brought her on Hinata's forehead and she opened her eyes a bit. Lord Hyuga looked down at her.

"Hinata, as always, you got in the way." He took his arm back and swung it forward. Hinata closed her eyes and heard a slap. Though, she felt no pain. Naruto was in front of her, grasping Lord Hyuga's hand. He violently pulled back his arm.

"Get out of my way, brat."

"Don't you dare hit her! I will crush you!"

"Get out of my house. You are not allowed back here. Hinata, the same goes for you. Kaede, you should not be here in the first place. A treaty may have been made but, you are still a rodent to me. Neji, you will not come into contact with her, understand?"

"I am not a rodent. A falling out between friends does not make me one. Your clan is no better than mine and, I believe Neji can see me if he wants." Lord Hyuga was infuriated.

"You dare speak to me? Get out! Neji, we have to train." Hinata's cheeks were damp with tears. Kaede stumbled over to her.

"You'll stay with me." Hinata just nodded. Naruto clenched his fists. He thought it was his fault that Hinata was kicked out of her own home. Sasuke came up behind Kaede and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We should be going."

Kaede nodded and led Hinata out of the house. She still had a limp but, she dealt with pain easily. Hinata quietly walked beside Kaede, who was being supported by Sasuke. They got to the Doshuka house and Sasuke sat Kaede down on her bed. Hinata rolled out the extra mat on the floor next to Kaede's bed. Sasuke sat in the chair that was by the wall opposite from them. Hinata fell asleep without a word to anyone. Kaede wasn't tired though.

"Kaede, what happened between your clans?"

"My father and Lord Hyuga were close friends and they came to a disagreement over power. Hyuga members and Doshuka members could not see or speak to each other. Hinata and I were 5 and Neji was 6. We were already close. It wasn't until a week or so before the death of my clan that a treaty was made. Lord Hyuga still does not like me around them. I thought he was out on business, so i went to see them today. I was just lucky he didn't order me out until the end." Sasuke was astounded. Kaede fell asleep not long after that. She really has been alone, he thought, just like me. He was interrupted by another thought. Kaede being flung backwards and the look of anguish on her face as her ankle hit the post. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, then. Anger? Was he feeling pain himself as he saw her being hurt? He felt both emotions mixed up inside of him. He didn't sleep for more than a couple of hours that night.

Hinata decided to stay with Kaede perinatal. Sasuke was there a lot, and so was Naruto. Sakura came along often, for Sasuke of course. Other than the usual bickering between Naruto and Sasuke, things were fairly peaceful. So much time had gone by, when Kakashi told them about something called the Chunin exams. Kakashi explained that it was a test to heighten the rank of shinobi. He told them that all four of them would be entered.

On the day of the first exam, all of the rookies, and other shinobi, such as a man named Kabuto that helped them, passed the first exam. During the second exam, Kaede, Naruto, and Sasuke had defeated many enemies. Once, Naruto was impersonated by another enemy, and they came up with a password to make sure they weren't impostors. It was a long password and everyone but Naruto memorized it. Before they knew it, an enormous gust of wind was blown in their direction. Everyone came out, and spoke the password. Even Naruto memorized it. That's odd, Kaede thought.

"Hey Naruto? I thought you didn't memorize the password. But, if you were an enemy, how would you know it?"

"They were underground," Sasuke told her, "but you were mostly correct."

"Oh," Kaede said," that makes more sense. Who are you then?" The fake Naruto blew up, and a cloud of smoke replaced him. A woman appeared. She had a large straw hat, long black hair, and strangely thick purple rope around her waist.

"Hmm..interesting...this might be more fun than i thought." The woman's grotesquely long tongue slithered out of her mouth and grazed the edge of the hat. That's really creepy, Kaede thought as a shiver went down her spine. She looked at Sasuke, who was trying to figure out what strength she had. He always had a certain face when he was thinking. The two of them were almost inseparable by now. Sasuke had never been so close to anyone and the only person Kaede could compare him to was Daimaru but, even that was different. Kaede knew his moods and faces and he knew hers.

Sasuke was trying to decide whether she was strong or, if that wind jutsu was her main move. Kaede was trying to figure out where the real Naruto was. There was no telling how far he was. This woman can't be an average threat, she concluded. Kaede activated her Sukkiri and looked at her comrades before her opponent. Sasuke was frozen, his eyes were wide and he was shaking with beads of sweat running down his face. Sasuke? She looked at Sakura and saw the same thing. She was doing something to them. Okay then, she thought, let's stop her! She looked up at the woman with her pupils covered by the circle with two slashes through it. She froze. She was blinded no, wait...Kaede's eyes widened and she was unable to move. She tried to close her eyes but, she couldn't. She saw nothing but kunai flying at her and stabbing her from every angle. I don't feel any pain, she thought. In the midst of her nightmare, she realized that when you die, you have to feel pain, right? Everyone she knew felt pain when they died. Sasuke's family as well. The image of her dying was fading away. She thought she would be okay but then, she saw Sasuke and Naruto being killed too.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kaede found her voice but, all that came out were agonizing screams. She sunk to the ground. She heard Sakura stammering behind her. The image was gone but, she was in a daze. She heard Sasuke scream out in pain. She wanted to turn her head, but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything. What was wrong with her? She felt herself being swept away, but had no reaction to it. She heard a thump that told her that they landed. Kaede got hard slap across her face. She blinked a few times, and the haze started to disappear. She sat up and realized she had been crying. Not only that, but Sasuke had carried her and Sakura over here, he probably slapped her too. Sasuke's hand was still under her back as she lied on a large tree branch. She sat up and looked around. Sasuke was franticly peering around the trees, searching for that woman and Sakura was sitting, staring at a tree trunk. Kaede sensed a strange presence behind her. It was overwhelming. She turned her head to see a giant snake looming over them.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Kaede's shivering finger pointing at something. He looked up to see the giant snake.

"Gah!" Sasuke looked into its eyes and saw that woman staring back.

"Get away!" He screamed and threw kunai at it. The snake was too slow and it took the kunai right in the eyes. The massive snake sunk to the ground, and a strange bulge was expanding on its neck. That woman emerged from the snake, probably enjoying their suffering, Kaede thought. She really hated this lady...Before she knew it; the woman was coming at them. Sakura was still out of it and Sasuke was trying to think straight, but was horrified. I have to do something, she thought. She couldn't bear to see her comrades like this.

"Sukkiri!" The circle with two slashes through it appeared on her eyes. The woman's head snapped in her direction as Kaede spoke the name of her Kekkei Genkai.

"Interesting..." The woman had a sly smile now and she licked her lips. Kaede didn't know what she meant by that but, she needed to act fast. But, she's been noticed and can't successfully trap that woman if she doesn't have a few seconds to complete it. She would be attacked before it was finished. She needed a distraction but, she didn't think she would get one with her luck...

"Hey! What's the deal with stuffing me in a giant snake!" Naruto was standing on a nearby branch with his arms crossed. The creepy woman looked up at Naruto. This was her distraction, Kaede thought. She focused her eyes on the woman and concentrated. It only took a few seconds until the woman was under her control. Success! She searched the woman's mind. She was trying to measure Sasuke's strength. Why Sasuke? Kaede kept looking. She saw a different face now, someone with long black hair, like the woman's. But this was a man. He had the same outfit as the woman but his jaw line was masculine and he had purple lines coming down from his eyes. Was this a sibling of hers? She saw many snakes and cold tunnels, too. She had no idea what any of it meant though. What are her emotions then? Kaede searched further. The woman was feeling relaxed but, also she was observing and curious. Okay, she thought, let's switch that. But, what was she going to make her feel? 'Can I make her feel bored or something? Dammit!'

"How long can you hold this for, hm?" The woman was giving her a devious smile. That creepy lady was right though. She didn't have much time left.

"You have developed fairly well, though. I might take interest in you, as well."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kaede thought that woman was going to use her for a test subject or something. That made her a bit angry...

"You'll see...hmhmhm..." She didn't like the sound of that. Then again, there were a lot of things she didn't like were this lady was concerned. She was losing her grip on that snake's mind, not that she made a difference anyway. What else can she do? She figured she would do as much as she can and hope that Naruto and Sasuke would help her. Knowing Naruto, he would be attacking any second now. Sure enough, he leapt from the branch and took out a kunai. A snake appeared before him and Naruto tried to dodge it. He nearly crashed into a tree trying to avoid the venomous fangs.

"-Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a raging fire toward the woman and she just smirked as a snake took her place. She used a snake for a substitution? She appeared from behind a tree and made a hand sign. A gust of wind formed and blew in Sakura' direction. She was flung into a tree trunk and knocked unconscious.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran after her but was intercepted by another giant snake. The snake smashed its head into Naruto and he was thrown backwards. Just before he crashed into the tree, another snake appeared behind him and smacked him toward the other snake. They tossed him back and forth until one snake moved out of the way and collided into Sakura, probably causing more damage to her than Naruto. He had already used up a lot of his chakra. Kaede couldn't see either of them getting up now. There's no way, she thought. They would never beat her. Kaede hadn't used her ninjustsu, which wasn't all that special anyway. That woman would block it. Kaede could at least distract her while Sasuke did something. She hoped, anyway. Kaede was already tired and had pried too much into the woman's mind. She usually was better than this...but she was still trying to shake off the images of her and her friends dying and how she was paralyzed. That's one disturbing woman. It was only a matter of time before she was done. She managed to leap up to the branch were Sasuke was.

"It seems I have spent too much time playing around with you. Let's finish this, shall we?" Kaede knew she was powerful and that they had no chance already but, whatever she was about to do couldn't be good. Kaede and Sasuke were standing next to each other, wondering what the snake woman would do. The woman's neck stretched out and her head slithered quickly toward them.

"I knew i would want to give you one, as well..." the snake woman said, looking at Kaede. Give me what, she thought. The woman flashed her sharp teeth and sped toward Sasuke. He had no time to react and she sunk her teeth into Sasuke's neck. He screamed out in pain and Kaede ran for him. The woman lifted her head and started moving toward Kaede. She lifted her arm to block but, the head swerved around her and reached her neck. Kaede screamed as the woman bit her.

"AAAAHH! IT'S BURNING!" Kaede felt as though her neck was on fire. Make it stop! She would have screamed more but she lost her voice. The woman was laughing manically as her head resumed its normal position.

"Well, you both will come in search of me. Hehe...i look forward to it." The woman disappeared and Sasuke and Kaede were left writhing in pain on the ground. Kaede felt nothing but fire. The pain swallowed her. She screamed for help but she couldn't even think, let alone speak. She couldn't remain conscious for much longer and, she didn't want to.

While all of Kaede's team was unconscious, two teams were on their way toward them. However, one was bad news. A team that was from the same village as the snake woman, the sound village, were on their way to were Team Kakashi rested. The sound ninja had narrowed down the area that Kaede's team resided and were heading in their direction. Another group of ninja were nearby and sensed the sound ninja and their friends. They figured something was wrong and decided to check it out. Unfortunately, the sound ninja had found Team Kakashi first. They hid until they could tell what all of the members of the team were doing. They saw Sasuke, Kaede, and Naruto all unconscious. Sakura, however, was wringing out a rag to put back on Naruto's forehead. They sound ninja thought they had the advantage considering there was only a young konoichi there that was awake. The other group sat behind the bushes, looking at their friends, and the ones that were going to attack them. The sound were snickering as they readied their weapons, about to attack the defenseless Sakura. Putting a new rag on Kaede's head now, Sakura looked over toward the bushes. She thought she heard a rustle of leaves. She walked over toward the cause of noise and peered through the leaves. The sound ninja had moved by then and were beginning to make their move. The three of them snuck up behind Sakura. She turned to see two men and a woman smirking at her. Sakura heard a footstep and turned. She gasped and took a few steps back.

"Heheh..this is gonna be easy." The taller man was snickering at her. Sakura eyed the sound ninja, horrified. The woman threw a kunai at Sakura and she dodged it. The woman appeared suddenly behind her. She grabbed Sakura's hair and kicked legs out from under her. She kept kicking her until Sakura started crying. She had to protect Sasuke, she thought. Sakura made a bold move and cut her hair off where the woman held it and fell to the floor. The other hidden team decided to take action. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji leapt out from behind the bushes. Sakura was lying on the ground, trying to hold on to her strength, but she was losing consciousness and only peered at her saviors through slit eyes.

When she regained her senses, she was at a campsite with her team. Naruto was snoring, which was a good sign. Kaede and Sasuke, however, were still out cold. A rustle of leaves disturbed her thoughts. Ino and Shikamaru came into her vision, followed by Choji.

"Oh, Sakura, your awake. Sasuke's still out, huh?" Ino said, walking over to Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah but, Kaede's out too."

"Yeah yeah..." Ino didn't seem to care about Kaede.

"Put out the fire. We have to get to the center by tomorrow...ugh, what a drag." Sakura poured a cup of water on the fire and it sizzled until there were only ashes left. Shikamaru put Kaede over his shoulder, complaining the whole time. Choji and Ino carried Sasuke because Ino insisted. Sakura and, half asleep Naruto, were behind them as they all made their way to the center of the forest. They heard screams from a distance and wondered what got them.

Little did they know, Gaara of the sand was making his way as well. His brother, Kankuro, and his sister, Temari were with him. A squad from the rainforest ran into them but, Gaara made sure they would never get to center.

The seven genin of the leaf were approaching a tall building that, they figured, was their destination. They opened the large doors just a crack to see who was inside. They didn't hear anything but little gusts of wind twirling from the outside. Sakura opened the doors all the way and strode in. Hallways surrounded them and Naruto chose the main hall in front of them and began walking. Thinking he might be right, the others went after him. Mumbling voices and a source of light were close by and they all rushed along.

All of the people from their class stood in the center of the arena along with the sand ninja, sound ninja, and Kabuto's group too.


End file.
